Persona 5-2
by XWorrior1113
Summary: It was one year after the events of Persona 5, and Akira is coming home for college. However, when he gets home, he discovers that his old team is missing and a new threat is appearing. Now he must gather a new team of old friends.
1. Chapter 1

Persona 5-2

Chapter 1: Returning

Akira stared out the window of his train car to watch the outside wiz by. He chuckled in his seat excited about the days to come, he was finally moving to Tokyo, he had just finished his last school year and got top scores on his entrance exam, basically meaning that he could have any college that he wants, so he chose the University of Tokyo, he even found an apartment near LeBlanc. He looked down at his phone and pulled up his messages, the last message he received was from Ryuji, who had let slip that Futaba and Yusuke was dating and was going to tell him next time he saw him.

What concerned Akira was the fact that the message was sent a week ago, since then there was no messages from any of his friends. Akira took a deep breath and told himself not to worry, they probably learned that he was coming over, and wanted to throw a surprise party for him. He exited out of messages to see his background, it was him and Haru on the Ferris Wheel, he smiled excited to see his girlfriend again, being in the same school made it all the better.

Then his gaze shifted to the familiar red eye icon on the top left side of his screen. This symbol stayed on his phone even when he upgraded his phone, although every time he launched it, it just showed the words 'Congratulations on your Rehabilitation'

Akira felt the train slow down and looked out to see the familiar station outside his window like a distant memory he finally caught up with.

"Joker, are we there yet?" asked a child-like voice from his bag.

Morgana popped his head out of Akira's backpack, "It's getting crowded in here. Mind getting a bigger bag"

"Get back in there!" Akira commanded the black cat.

After quickly stuffing Morgana back in, he picked up his bag and stepped out of the train. He picked his luggage and left the station. Most of luggage was already sent to his apartment so he decided to go ahead and get to Leblanc

"So, Joker, what are you going to say to everyone when you see them." Morgana asked excited to see his old team again.

"I'll figure it out when I get there." he walked down the familiar road that he traveled across over a hundred time before, see the coffee shop he entered about that much.

However, that is when he noticed something was wrong.

First, the shop was closed, in the middle of the day, during the lunch rush. Second, Akira could see in the window that there was two people there and faint sounds of arguing steadily grew louder.

Akira and Morgana looked at each other for a moment before reaching toward the nearby plant for the key Sojiro hide away in case he forgot his. He quickly unlocked the door and burst inside.

What he saw was an odd site. Sojiro was wearing his casual cloths and looked older, not just the extra gray hairs he developed over the last year, but his baggy eyes that looks like he hasn't slept and the general look about him that said that he hadn't been taking care of himself. He was standing behind the counter with his hand clenched in a fist. Across from him was Sae who was in a better state, but still with problems, she had the same tired eyes with her mascara slightly smudged around her eyes.

They both took a moment to process his presence, before Sojiro spoke up, "You're here!"

He ran up to Akira and grabbed his shoulders, "Please, you must know what's going on! Where is Futaba? Where is my daughter?!"

"Sojiro!" Sae shouted, "I doubt he knows anything, otherwise he could have contacted us sooner."

Sojiro took a moment to compose himself before letting go and slumped over at the counter before Sae, said "I'm sorry about this, he's been on edge for a while."

"What's going on, has something happened to Futaba?" Akira asked concerned for his surrogate little sister.

Sae looked around for a moment and sighed, "Listen I'm sorry we didn't contact you about this sooner, we weren't sure what was going on at first, and we figured it out we wanted to try looking for them ourselves before making you worry."

"What are you talking about?" Morgana asked forgetting that neither Sojiro and Sae could understand him.

However, Sae took the general meaning and confirming what Akira had feared, "All of the other Phantom Thieves had mysteriously disappeared five days ago."

 **Authors Note: This is the first fanfiction I posted in about a year. I have written this back then and have the first few chapters made. I am publishing this as my first step back into the fanfiction world. I hope to be able to write regularly again. Thank you very much and remember to wake and get out there.**


	2. Chapter 2

Persona 5-2 Chapter 2

The room started spinning around him, memories of his friends flashed through his mind. Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba… Haru.

"H... How did this happen?" Akira stuttered while Morgana froze in shock.

Suddenly a soft ding rang through the air as Sae picked up her phone from out of her pocket. She examined it for a moment before putting it back into her pocket with a scowl. "I have to go to the courthouse, Sojiro, can you explain?"

Sojiro looked up and sighed, "Fine,"

He gestured for Akira to sit at the bar away as he started preparing some coffee. Akira suspected that it wasn't just for him, but something for Sojiro to do to calm himself.

"I don't know much about what happened, all of the sudden Futaba fell asleep for a while. I didn't think too much of it at first but then she started going into shock. I called for an ambulance. Due to our… unique situation, I wasn't allowed on the ambulance. About 10 minutes later, I got a call that she was admitted but when I went to check up on her, no one could find her." Sojiro explained working on the coffee. "I assumed it was just a hospital mix up, but then I ran into Sae and Ryuji's mother and learned the same things. A few calls to Okumura foods and Yusuke's school later, and we learned the exact same things happened to them."

"What?" Akira yelled out, "There must be more to the story!"

"You don't think I know that!?" Sojiro snapped before freezing realizing what he did.

Sojiro handed Akira the cup of coffee, "Sorry."

Akira noticed that the coffee tasted off. But another look at Sojiro reminded him that his heart was not all in it. "I can't lose her too. Promise me that you'll find her."

"I will," Akira said with no hesitation.

"Any plans on how to find them?" Morgana finally spoke up.

Akira thought for a moment before Morgana suggested, "How about we check the hospital?"

Akira nodded once, only for Sojiro to say "Oh, you brought the cat."

Unfortunately, before Akira could leave it started to rain heavily. Akira was prepared to go out in the rain, after fighting countless monsters, the lowest humans in the world, and a freaking god, the rain didn't seem so bad. However, Sojiro insisted that Akira should stay until the rain clears up. However, Akira suspected that Sojiro just wanted someone to be with him at the moment. After everything he lost, he needs someone around, if even for a little while. Akira tried to make small talk with Sojiro but was greeted with simple answers and Sojiro staring into space for a moment. The rain didn't let up well into the night. Sojiro insisted he stay the night, so trudging up to the room he stayed for a year after wishing Sojiro a good night.

The room had not changed much, the gifts he received from his friends on a shelf near the wall. The laptop on the table he fixed himself. And a bed where slept for months. He laid on the bed with Morgana jumping on.

"What do you think is going on?" Morgana asked the retired phantom thief.

Akira's first thought was that one of Shido's associates had figured out who everyone was and kidnapped them all. If that was possible, Akira didn't want to think about what would happen to them. Maybe something to do with Yasbodalth, but that was impossible, he was destroyed with the Metaverse.

"I'm not sure," Akira admitted.

"Well, time for bed Joker," Morgana stated trying not to look concerned. Akira responded by glaring daggers at the feline at that annoying phrase then rolled over in bed and surprisingly found sleep easily.

Suddenly, he felt like he was falling. Instead of crashing down. He suddenly felt himself lay in an uncomfortable bed. His eyes flew open to see a familiar girl staring at him. He launched up to see the long hook nose he knew so well.

"Welcome back to the Velv,t Room." Igor said with a smirk.

 ** _Author's note: Sorry for the shorter chapter, if you want to see more of this story, please review_**


	3. Chapter 3

Persona 5-2 Chapter 3

"I am sure you have a lot of questions," Lavenza stated.

Akira looked around the room to see that it had changed drastically, instead of it being a jail, it resembled that of a CEO's office. Large, red walls surrounded the three people standing there. A large desk separated Akira from Igor. On his side of the desk was a chair which Igor gestured for Akira to sit in.

He looked to Lavenza for confirmation, to be given a nod. He sat down, mind reeling with questions. Suddenly the wall shook as though someone was trying to break in through the wall.

"Don't worry too much about the noise," Igor assured in his high voice, putting Akira at ease if just a little. "It's good to finally talk to you, our last encounter was a little rushed."

"What's going on?" Akira asked Igor.

"Straight to the point I see, typical of a trickster." Igor shook his head. "In case you are wondering, this has to do with the disappearance of your friends."

Akira instantly straightens up into his seat.

Igor explained, "As you were told, your friends fell asleep. And on their way to be helped, they disappeared. While I do not know exactly what happened to their physical bodies, I can explain why they fell in the first place."

Igor paused for a moment waiting for a response, "As you know, once you defeated the false god, the Metaverse faded away, along with your powers. However, it seems that there seems to be something left."

Igor sensed the flash of surprise on my face and elaborated, "The Metaverse was a collection of the human subconscious, it would not be destroyed that simply. However, it was scattered without any true form and its existence was sparse. However, it seems that someone had stitched together the remnants to form a new whole."

"How is that possible?"

"That is the question." Lavenza chimed in, "Although we do not know the exact perpetrator, we do know for certain that it seems to originate to the human world."

"Many threats have emerged from worlds created by human minds, but this threat is unique in that it's from the world of humans." Igor explained, "But enough wonder, let's discuss what we know for certain."

Another loud bang echoed around the halls but was left ignored by the residents as Lavenza explained. "This new metaverse seems to be acting as a combination of four palaces taking the form of towers." Suddenly one of the walls shifted to what looked like 4 large monitors of 4 towers. The one on the top left looked like the roman colosseum except having multiple stories that towered over Tokyo's skyscrapers. The second tower to the right was pitch-black but covered in a multitude of bright lights looking like stars. Akira quickly recognized the location around it as the Red-Light District. The third tower was straight up glittering in gold. Every visible part of it was either marble, gold or some other valuable material. The final tower looked the most familiar to Akira, however not in a good way. IT looked to be made of long red tubes that twisted and turned to form a tower-like structure. The tubes in the base looked like it merges with the ground like tree roots. If Akira didn't know better, it looked exactly like the deepest parts of Momentos. It was even located right where the thieves defeated Yasbodalth.

"As you can see, these towers seem to be the sources of this distortion. Luckily we managed to make a fifth tower where Momentos used to be. The lower floors of the building you are currently in will serve as your training ground." Lavenza went on to explain.

"Training ground?" Akira looked over to Lavenza.

"Well, since you're out of practice you might need to get some practice in. You are a far cry from bringing out any high-level persona, not even mentioning Sataniel." Igor explained

Akira knew deep down he was right, he could still feel the other personas within, but he felt too weak to control them.

"There is also the issue of your numbers." Igor continued.

"The fact of the matter is that the Phantom Thieves' greatest asset was their teamwork and numbers, unfortunately, this enemy is much too great to face alone." Igor went on to explain.

"Great, more confidants strengthening." Akira joked.

"Why should I recruit more people to your cause when you have a large group already," Lavenza suggested.

Akira jolted to look at Lavenza, but his unasked question was answered by Igor, "You managed to spark the will of rebellion in all of your confidants in order in some way. Rebellion against their greedy bosses, their overbearing parents or the system that caused them pain. All those you entrusted with your secret carry the Wings of Rebellion deep within their hearts, giving them all the potential to summon Personas."

The glasses-wearing teen asked, "I don't want them to be hurt."

"Give them all the offer," Lavenza offered, "Let only the willing and able go with you"

"I don't know…" Akira tried to question before being interrupted

"Oh, come on, man up and get reqruiting," Lavenza yelled channeling her inner Justine

Another loud bang echoed through the hall. Suddenly behind the Phantom Thief leader, the wall erupted, and a shadow entered. It shifted and took the form of a pixie. Akira shot up and felt a dark warmth envelop his body and a white-hot burning sensation cover his face. When the sensation faded, he was wearing his phantom thief outfit. He grabbed the white mask on his face. Time moved in slow motion as a voice radiated from inside his head.

"We are reunited once more," The voice whispered in a thunderous roar.

As Joker ripped off his mask, he shouted from the depths of his heart and mind, "Come to me once more, Arsene."

The cloaked persona appeared in a fiery veil behind him. From his hands he produced a black flame from his hand and threw it at the pixie, making it erupt in flames and screams.

As Joker, the leader of the Phantom Thieves stood over his latest victory, Igor cackled in delight, "Well, we are back in business."

 _ **Author's Note: I live! After over 6 months out of activity on this story. I don't have the time or the motivation to talk about it but what's important I'm back. I got a new laptop that allows me to work more often. Wish you all well my fellow thieves.**_


End file.
